White Rose
by RaiKuni
Summary: "Tsurumaru!"/Aku memanggilnya, mencoba menggapai tangannya sekarang. Aku menginginkan nya ! Iya! Aku ingin dia!/"Kau tau? Sudah lama aku tersesat"/ Tuhan, tak menjawab seruan ku..


Request dari **Mikucchi22**

White Rose

.

.

ToukenRanbu (c) Nitroplus

.

.

Tsurumaru X Readers

.

.

Warning : typo, gaje, dan lain sebagainya

.

.

Enjoy

_ _White Rose

"Tsurumaru!"

Aku memanggilnya, mencoba menggapai tangannya sekarang. Aku menginginkan nya ! Iya! Aku ingin dia!

"Kau tau? Sudah lama aku tersesat"

_ _White Rose

(Y/N) POV

Hari itu, semua terasa biasa bagiku. Bohong jika aku merutuki mentari indah yang menyinari. Bohong jika aku membenci angin sepoi menyejukkan

"Yo! (Y/N)!"

Bohong.. jika aku tidak menyukainya

Aku berlari sembari menggandeng ransel hitam ku. Dia masih sama, orang jenaka yang sering ku ledek dengan sebutan 'malika albino' itu masih sama

"Tumben sekali kau tidak mengagetkanku.. Tsurumaru"

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, pemuda SMA itu hanya bisa terkekeh menghadapi ku. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian berbalik

"Ini juga sebuah kejutan... Kau mengejarku seolah aku orang yang kau sukai"

Aku merona, memukul Tsurumaru dengan keras. Persetan dengan dia yang mengaduh kesakitan

Persetan dengan dia yang masih memanggil manggil ku dengan nada biadab...

Persetan dengan jantung yang mulai berpacu kembali

"Kau tau? Aku mulai menyukai mawar putih sekarang.. "

Aku melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor sekolah, sepi.. Tak ada satupun manusia yang berlalu lalang. Mungkin aku datang terlalu cepat..

" (Y/N).. "

Hiraukan saja si bangau itu..

Lagian dia bukan manusia

"Hei! Aku ini manusia"

Dia membaca pikiranku

Hening, rasanya canggung. Aku melirik Tsurumaru sekilas. Entah mengapa semakin hari ia semakin tampan..

Kemungkinan..

"Ne... (Y/N) "

"Hn? "

"Aku menyukai seseorang"

Darahku membeku, Aku berbalik menghadapnya dengan cepat

"M-menyukai seseorang? "

Ia menyeringai kecil, wajahnya tampak bahagia...

Namun tubuhku bergetar hebat

"Dia cantik dan anggun.. "

Bahkan aku tidak anggun!

"Manis... Dia manis.. "

Ugh.. Semakin lama kata kata itu mulai menusuk hatiku

"Orang itu... "

''Cukup.. Aku mau ke kelas"

Aku berbalik cepat, dada ini terasa sesak.. Tatkala beberapa pernyataan dan tamparan kenyataan menyerbuku secara serentak

"Orang itu adalah kau.. (Y/N) "

"H-ha... "

Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian menghilang...

Dan aku bersumpah, mendengar kata kata itu dari bibirnya...

Blush...

Tapi, aku tidak bisa.. Mencintai sahabatku sendiri..

_ _White Rose

"Kalian pasti familiar dengan Mikroorganisme konvensional... "

Aih, aku melempar pandang. Pelajaran hari ini monoton sekali. Tak adakah pelajaran lain yang lebih berbobot?

Tolonglah... Aku lebih menyukai bermain ampas kuda bersama salah satu Toushirou daripada harus berhadapan dengan biologi seperti ini

"Psstt... (Y/N)!!"

Bisikan ghaib berasal dari kursi Tsurumaru, ya tepat di belakangku. Sungguh aku ingin mati dibuatnya

"Apa?"

"Antar aku ke UKS"

"Kau sakit?!"

"Benar, aku sakit karena selalu menyimpan perasaanku dan ragu untuk menyatakannya di hadapanmu"

Demi kutil onta, lagi lagi si albino ini membuatku merona

"(Y/N) (L/N) ! Berhenti mengobrol dan berdiri di lorong!"

Bangau sialan...

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga! Kau juga berdiri di lorong!!"

Aku puas sekarang..

"Ne.. (Y/N).."

Si bangau itu membuka obrolan, ditengah kesunyian lorong ini.. juga ditengah beban hidup yang sedang kujalani.. a.k.a hukuman

"Apa?!"

"K-kore wa odoroita... Kau semarah ini?''

"Biar kuperjelas tuan Curutbango Kuninaga... Pertama, kau selalu saja membuatku merona dan semakin hari aku malah menyukaimu. Kedua, kau membuatku seakan orang bersalah di mata Mikazuki-sensei. Ketiga, semua ini salahmu !"

Aku meluapkan emosi ku padanya. Yah, walaupun begitu, aku tau seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga takkan pernah marah padaku

"Eh?"

Kulihat wajahnya merah total.. apa aku salah berbicara?

"(Y/N)... M-menyukaiku?"

Demi Tuhan apa yang telah kukatakan?

BLUSH...

"Eh? Itu..A-ano.. AARGHHH LUPAKAN!!"

Cih, aku kembali salah tingkah dibuatnya. Kami memalingkan wajah bersama, berusaha menutupi rona kemerahan yang aku pastikan telah menjalar ke seluruh bagian

"Yang diluar, tolong kecilkan suara kalian!"

Mikazuki-sensei rupanya sedang PMS.. apa Yamanbagiri-san selingkuh

dengan orang lain?

Bukan urusanku...

"na (Y/N), ada waktu?"

Ia mengedipkan mata. Jujur aku ingin muntah saat itu. Tapi ya, tidak buruk juga untuk seorang Malika Albino

"Mungkin''

"Jawab yang benar atau aku akan mencium mu"

Jika saja aku sedang memegang benda runcing, aku pasti telah menusuk lawanku disini

"Temui aku sepulang sekolah ne?"

Ia tersenyum..

Membuatku tersipu kembali

"Tsurumaru.."

Aku bertemu dengannya pada suatu hari di musim dingin

Ia dengan senyuman hangat menari diatas es

Ia yang tampak anggun mengepakkan sayap nya walau hanya image biasa

Malaikat dengan sayap tak terlihat

Tsurumaru Kuninaga..

"Ichigo-san!"

Pemuda dengan wajah semanis stroberi menoleh ke arah ku. Memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, sebelum akhirnya bertanya

"Ada apa (Y/N)-san?"

Aku terengah, letih mengejar pangeran Ichigo Hitofuri ini

"T-tsurumaru... Si brengsek itu... Kau melihatnya?"

Aku bisa merasakan raut wajahnya turun. Apa pertanyaanku menyinggung hatinya? Tidak..

Atau jangan jangan Ichigo-san punya hubungan khusus dengan Tsurumaru?!

Itu hal paling gila

"Dia ada di atap, (Y/N)-san.."

"Terimakasih"

Aku membungkukkan badanku 45. Mencoba berlaku sopan meskipun dengan teman seangkatan

Beberapa anak tangga kutapaki, pintu coklat mengkilap membuatku ingin segera menggesernya

Sreett...

"WAAH!! ODOROITAKA?!"

"KYAAA!!!!!"

Aku kaget setengah mati, ada sosok putih yang muncul entah darimana. Serba putih! Bagaimana bisa aku masih waras dengan keadaan seperti ini?!

BRAAK

Aku terjatuh...

Dan ia mendekapku kuat

"Jangan modus (Y/N)..."

Dia kembali memasang wajah bodohnya. Aku merona.. ingin sekali ku jatuhkan tubuhnya dari atap sekolah ini

"Bodoh!"

Sebuket mawar putih diberikan, ia lagi lagi tersenyum. Manik amber hangat itu hanya bisa menatap ku lembut

Aku menyukai dirinya

"Untukmu... (Y/N)"

Tak biasanya Tsurumaru bersikap seperti ini. Instingku mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebagian dari rencana jahilnya

"Aku menyukai mu"

Darahku berdesir cepat

"Jadilah kekasihku"

"A-"

Iris amber menampakkan keseriusan, rautnya tak lagi jenaka. Ia serius soal ini

"Aku... Juga menyukaimu"

"Pfft- kau merona! Padahal aku cuman bercanda"

"Sama.. tadi juga bercanda''

Dasar keparat! Aku bahkan telah terbawa suasana ! Aku menendang kaki Tsurumaru, membiarkannya mengaduh tak tertahan

"Rasakan itu!"

"Itte- apa salahku?"

Salahmu?! Tentu saja yang tadi!

Are?

"Tsuru... Rambutmu berjatuhan.."

Rautnya berganti, tangan itu mulai meraba tengkuknya. Helaian putih bahkan bisa kulihat jelas dari jauh

"Tch, Izuminokami sialan"

"Jangan bilang kau membeli produk shampoo darinya. Dasar bodoh"

Dia terkekeh, kemudian mendekapku kuat

"Biarkan aku memelukmu ya?''

Ah, rejeki anak sholeh ( ͡з ͡)

"Eum.. Tsuru"

"A-ah benar... Sudah semakin larut.. Ayo aku antar kau pulang"

Antar aku ke KUA bangg

Tangan hangat itu menggenggam , menarikku dan membawaku pergi

Aku ingin selalu seperti ini...

Tubuh tegap yang selalu ada di depanku..

Senyuman jenaka yang selalu menghias

Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini..

Selamanya...

Namun ternyata takdir menepis segalanya...

Tubuh tegap roboh di depan mataku, senyuman jenaka berganti dengan lengkungan kebawah. Sebagian darinya hampir lenyap

"Ichigo-san! "

Aku memanggil Ichigo dengan nada lantang. Berusaha membuatnya menoleh

"Tsurumaru, ada apa dengannya?!"

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, menatap dalam sembari mengelus wajahku

"Jika kau ingin tau jawabannya, temui dia besok... "

Ichigo berlalu meninggalkanku yang mematung disana

"Apa yang harus aku perbuat?"

Toko bunga pagi itu terasa sepi. Hening bahkan sampai ke sudut sudut nya. Pemilik toko, Higekiri, menyambutku dengan ramah

"Pagi (Y/N), apa yang kau cari hari ini? "

Aku menoleh, menatap pasti pemuda yang ku ketahui lebih tua dariku. Membungkuk hormat kemudian mengeratkan kepalan

"Mawar putih"

"Mawar putih? Hee... Untuk Tsurumaru ka? "

Blush...

Lagi lagi warna merah menjalar tak terkendali. Aku berdecak sebal

"Higekiri-san!"

Ia tertawa, mengambilkan sebuket mawar putih untukku

"Anak itu pasti akan menyukai nya, apalagi jika kau yang memberikannya... "

'Aku menyukaimu (Y/N) '

'Aku cuman bercanda.. '

'Odoroitaka?! '

Menghela nafas kasar, kemudian pamit dengan sebuah lambaian pada higekiri

Mungkin dia benar...

Tsurumaru akan menyukainya

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu cream itu kuketuk perlahan, berharap ada seseorang yang membukakan nya

Seorang pelayan dengan baju formalnya membukakan pintu. Menyapaku dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya mengantarku pada Tsurumaru

"Tuan muda... Kekasih anda datang"

Pelayan kurang ajar. Aku bukan kekasihnya sialan...

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya, menghampiri Tsurumaru yang hanya bisa duduk di atas ranjang

"(Y/N), ada apa"

Aku diam

Memperhatikan wajah pucat itu. Pikiranku kacau sekarang..

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyaku perlahan

"Aku hanya sakit biasa... Kenapa? Jangan menangis dasar cengeng"

Aku mengambil posisi duduk, menggeleng kemudian menjitak kepala putih itu sebagai tanda kasih sayang

"Aku.. Membeli bunga"

"Tidak seru.. "

Ia menggembungkan pipinya.. Ugh, ingin kumakan!

"Harusnya aku lah yang membelikan bunga untukmu.. (Y/N)~"

Ia mencium wajahku, kemudian tersenyum dengan puas

"Dasar"

Aku meletakkan bunga bunga itu di atas meja, membiarkannya terhias indah disana

"Apa kau tau, arti mawar putih? "

Tsurumaru menatap ke luar jendela sedangkan aku menggeleng perlahan

Yang aku tau bahwa mawar itu adalah kesukaanmu...

"Ketulusan.. Seperti perasaanku kepadamu.. "

Aku menghela, kemudian menggenggam tangan dingin itu

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang sepertiku?"

"Jadilah kekasihku"

"Aku menolak"

"Eeehhh?!! "

Wajah itu... Seperti anak kecil saja

"Kenapaa?? "

Aku tersenyum melihat sisi kekanakkannya.. Sepertinya seorang Tuan Muda pewaris perusahaan terkenal ini cukup manja

Iris amber nya masih menatapku..

"Aku kurang apa coba?"

"Kamu kurang waras. Sayang~"

Dia kembali terkekeh, menarikku dan mendekapku erat. Aku cukup mengenal Tsurumaru dengan baik, namun aku tidak menyangka ja mempunyai sisi lain disini

"Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu? "

"Akan aku santet dan kudoakan semoga kau cepat mati"

Tsurumaru mengelus surai ku perlahan

"Kau kejam.. "

"Karena itu jangan meninggalkan sahabatmu ini.. "

Tangannya berhenti, aku bisa merasakan iris amber itu menatapku dalam. Seolah sedang menggali sesuatu yang ada dalam diriku

Senyuman itu pudar

Author POV

Helaan nafas keluar dari sang pencinta bangau, pelukan itu semakin lama kian mengerat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya barang sedetikpun

' _Sahabat ya?'_

"Aku janji... (Y/N) "

 _Sebuah yang janji yang kubuat_ _Hanya membuatmu kecewa_ _Kau percaya padaku, namun sepertinya akan kukhianati_

Angin sepoi mendobrak masuk lewat jendela, menerbangkan helai (Y/N) perlahan. Membuat sepasang kelereng itu tertutup sempurna

"Kau cantik hari ini... "

_ _White Rose

Pagi menjelang. Kicauan burung menyambut pagi (Y/N). Gadis itu melangkah menapakki jalan kecil menuju sekolahnya

Berjalan sendiri itu rasanya aneh dan berbeda...

'Andai... Tsurumaru disini... '

"Yo! (Y/N).. "

(Y/N) menoleh ke berbagai arah, memastikan bahwa ia benar benar mendengar suara tsurumaru

"K-kau!!!"

"Odoroitaka?"

"Kenapa kau disini? "

"Sekolah"

"Kau terlihat pucat! "

"Itu karena aku terlalu putih.. Tidak seperti Ookurikara"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau hmph-"

Ia mengunci bibirku

Dengan bibirnya sendiri

Morning kiss...

"Cerewet" Ucapnya jenaka

BLUSH...

"TSURUMARU!!!!!! "

"G-Gomenna (Y/N)!!!! REFLEK!!!!"

Waktu terasa singkat... Lonceng terakhir kembali terdengar, langit sore tercoreng sempurna. Pemandangan indah membuat (Y/N) berdiam sebentar

Sebuah getaran membuat pandangannya teralihkan. Alfabet terbaca jelas, bergumam sebentar kemudian mengangkatnya

"Tsurumaru?"

"Ne... (Y/N).."

Suara itu bergetar...

"Tsurumaru?! Ada apa?! "

"Mari bertemu di atap"

Telepon terputus secara sepihak, membuat kekhawatiran (Y/N) meningkat drastis. Ia berlari, meninggalkan tas dan barang berharganya di kelas. Hanya satu prioritasnya sekarang

Tsurumaru...

Pemuda penarik hatinya..

Tsurumaru POV

Dia lama sekali...

Nyuutt~

Aku menggerang kecil, sungguh menyiksa hari ini. Iris ku menerawang bertanya tanya mengapa hidup ini selalu tidak adil?

Mereka bilang... Roda kehidupan selalu berputar

Namun tetap saja.. Aku tidak pernah berada diatas

BRAAKKK

''TSURUMARU!!! "

Ah, dia datang..

Aku menatapnya dalam.. (Y/N) bukan lagi anak kecil seperti dulu

Aku tersenyum miris.. Berusaha menggapainya, berjalan dengan gontai kearahnya

Nyuut~

Ah, lagi lagi rasa sakit ini menyiksaku

Aku hampir saja terjatuh. (Y/N) meraih ku disaat yang tepat

Are?... Si pendek ini tak lagi lemah..

"Tsurumaru? Ne Tsurumaru?! "

Aku menaruh jariku di depan bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan dirinya agar diam

Ocehan itu malah menambah nyeri di kepalaku..

"Cerewet... "

Aku menatapnya.. Mendekatkan wajahku padanya..

Dan..

Chuu~

Aku kembali mencium bibir mungil itu. Ingin sekali... Ingin sekali aku memilikinya

Tidak, bukan dalam status sahabat..

Aku ingin lebih dari itu... Status yang lebih mencolok dan berwarna

"Tsuru?"

Cairan merah itu kembali mengalir

"Tsurumaru.. Apa ini?! Tsuru-"

"P.. Positif think (Y/N)... Ini sirup..

Sirup kokopandan"

"Bahkan disaat seperti ini?! Tidak lucu! "

Aku terhenyak, (y/n) sangat marah sepertinya..

"Tetaplah seperti ini... "

Aku menutup mata... Merasakan angin sepoi yang menerpa

"Aku mengantuk... "

BRUGH

"TSURUMARU!"

Aku mendengar teriakannya...

_ _ _White Rose

Author POV

Hei...

 _Bangun..._ _Aku bilang.. Bangun!_ Iris amber membuka perlahan, mendapati sosok gadis yang ia sukai. Tersenyum miris, Tsurumaru dapat menduga dimana ia berada

"Kau... Masih disini? (Y/N) "

Hanya sebuah pertanyaan kecil, gadis itu segera menoleh. Raut kacaunya dapat dengan mudah dibaca. Dia khawatir

"Tsurumaru... "

(Y/N) mendekat, memegang erat tangan dingin diatas ranjang

"Jelaskan kepadaku... "

Nada (Y/N) mulai bergetar, Tsurumaru tau ia menahan tangis

"Maaf"

Iris Amber mengalihkan pandangan

Bulir bening turun perlahan, luapan emosi keluar serentak

(Y/N) menangis..

Dan tugas tangan sang bangau itulah untuk menghapusnya

 _Saat kau menangis.. Kan kuseka semua air matamu_

Tubuh yang kini ringkih itu mencoba berdiri, mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. (Y/N) menangis terisak kemudian

 _Saat kau ingin berteriak... Kan kuusir ketakutanmu_ _Kugenggam tanganmu sepanjang waktu_ _Kau memiliki ku_

"Mengapa... menangis?"

Helai demi helaian putih kembali berjatuhan

14:00

"Tsurumaru!!! "

BRAAKKK

Pintu rumah sakit yang tak bersalah itu dibuka lebar, sosok (y/n) dengan raut ceria tampak dari ambang pintu

"K-kore wa odoroita... Sepertinya kau mulai suka kejutan"

Tsurumaru menutup bukunya, balas memandang (y/n)

"Kau tau tidak? Aku baru saja mengirim karyaku! "

(Y/N) mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Tsurumaru. Membuka perlahan kertas kertas yang penuh coretan miliknya

"Sepertinya kau akan menjadi komikus yang hebat"

Iris Amber mengagumi karya (y/n). Ia mengakui coretan itu sangat indah, bahkan menawan

"Apa judulnya?"

"White... Rose"

Tsurumaru terhenyak sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil

"Sou?"

"Ah, aku hampir lupa"

Gadis itu merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan beberapa tangkai mawar putih dan memberikannya pada sang sahabat

"Untukmu... Tsurumaru.. "

"Hee... Ini tidak adil"

"Oh? Yaudah.. Ku buang sa-"

"Huwa jangan!! "

Tsurumaru menggenggam tangan (y/n), mencegah pergerakannya

Dan (y/n) tau... Tangan besar itu makin mendingin

"Tanganmu sedingin es.. Tsurumaru"

(Y/n) mendekat, mengelus kedua tangan itu dengan khawatir

"Sama seperti hatimu yang dingin dan kepalamu yang sekeras batu itu"

"Kau mau aku tampol?"

Tsurumaru terkekeh kembali

"... Memangnya... "

"- kau ini.. Kenapa.. Tsurumaru? "

Sang lawan hanya bungkam

Detik demi detik telah berlalu... Waktu demi waktu telah dilewati. Namun sosok putih tetap terbaring dengan mawar putih digenggaman

Kriiieettt

''Tsurumaru... "

Pintu putih monoton kembali dibuka oleh orang yang sama. (Y/N) selalu kembali

"Shoukudaikiri-san menitipkan sesuatu untukmu.. Ia minta maaf hari ini tidak datang"

"Mitsu-bou?"

"Iya.. Benar. Ah Ishikirimaru-san, tolong siapkan ini"

(Y/N) memberikan kotak berukuran standar kepada pelayan Tsurumaru, kemudian berjalan mendekati sang tuan muda

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, tuan manja? "

Lidah gadis itu terjulur, mengejek Tsurumaru yang hanya bisa terkekeh perlahan

"Mawar putih? Astaga.. Aku lupa membawanya"

"Tak apa (Y/N) "

Tangan halus itu memberikan setangkai mawar putih pada (Y/N). Sang empu tersenyum puas

"Kali ini.. Aku yang memberikannya.. (Y/N)"

Iris sang lawan berbinar, tak bisa ia tolak tarikan senyum kesenangan yang ia rasakan kini

(Y/N) menyukai Tsurumaru

Sangat menyukainya...

Hanya saja... Ia takut, akan perubahan

Disaat bersamamu...

Aku sangat bahagia

Ingin agar semua ini berlangsung lama

Berputar dalam satu masa..

Aku ingin seperti ini...

"Maaf menyela... tuan muda. Ichigo-san menelpon"

Tsurumaru memalingkan pandangannya, mengangkat telfon dari Ichigo dengan perlahan

Sedangkan (y/n) hanya diam memandangi sosok yang ia cintai

Tubuh tegap kini tinggal tulang dilapisi kulit..

Surai putih dibalik penutup kepala itu kian menipis

Namun senyum seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga... Masih setia terlukis

"H-hora Ichigo! Jangan mengada ngada!.. Eh? Ookurikara? Dia memang cengeng... Sudahlah.. Ya ya.. Aku mengerti.. Sampai jumpa"

Telepon itu terputus secara sepihak. Pandangan pewaris perusahaan Kuninaga itu beralih

"Ada apa... (Y/N)? "

(Y/N) menggeleng perlahan tersenyum tulus kemudian mengupas sebuah apel disampingnya

Tsurumaru POV

Dia masih sama...

Senyuman itu... Dan segalanya

"Kau tau Tsurumaru? Nilai ulangan terakhirmu dengan mikazuki-sensei ternyata tidak buruk"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, menatap pemandangan luar jendela yang menyilaukan

"Eee... Benarkah? Berapa nilaiku hm? "

"Hmm.. Mari kuingat... Sekitar 25 atau 30"

Goblok nya diriku...

"Yaah.. Itu lebih baik daripada nilai nol. Yang penting kan aku berusaha tanpa menyontek... " Ujarku membanggakan diri

"Nilai rendah dengan usaha sendiri artinya kau bodoh"

Aku terkekeh..

Sebelum akhirnya cairan merah ini kembali mengalir..

Author POV

(Y/N) tersentak mendapati cairan berwarna merah itu mengalir. Ia panik, menyeru dan memanggil nama Tsurumaru berulang kali..

"Tsurumaru?! Ne! Tsurumaru!!! "

"Tuan? Tuan muda?! Anda mendengar saya? "

Brugghhh

Tubuh itu kembali jatuh dalam pelukan (Y/N)

''TSURU! "

_ _White Rose

20:30 10May xxxx

Detik demi detik terasa lama bagi (Y/N). Dipandanginya sosok Tsurumaru yang hanya bisa terbaring lemah..

Ia tak lagi seperti dulu

Tubuh itu kurus, dingin... Dan kasar..

Bukan seperti dulu lagi

"Ishikirimaru-san.. "

"Ya? (Y/N) -sama? "

"Sebenarnya... Tsurumaru... Kenapa? "

Sang pelayan bungkam..

Haha...

(Y/N) sudah menduga hal ini..

Tak ada satupun yang mau buka suara. Apa sebegitu tidak berguna kah dirinya sampai sampai hanya ia yang tidak mengetahui?

"Kenapa... Tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku? "

Iris amber terbuka perlahan, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya

"(Y/n)? "

(Y/n) menarik senyum, mengusap pelan wajah tirus itu dengan lembut

"Kau ini... Kenapa? "

Tsurumaru mencoba tersenyum dibalik selang oksigen yang menyesakkan dadanya

"Bahkan kau... Tidak memberitahuku? "

Bulir bening kembali turun, sosok (y/n) yang kuat telah sirna..

Sang gadis merasa tersakiti

"Ma... Af''

"Bahkan kau... Kesulitan berbicara.. "

Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui Tsurumaru secara rinci..

Bahkan (y/n) sekalipun

Tangan kurus itu kembali menyeka air matanya. Mengelus wajah gadis yang ia sayangi dengan perlahan

"Kau.. Brengsek"

"Aku.. Pergi dulu"

(Y/n) sakit hati

Tas kecil diraih, tubuh kecilnya mulai berbalik dan memutar knop pintu

"Sampai jumpa"

(Y/n) pergi

"(Y.. (Y/N).. "

Dan Tsurumaru... Ingin sekali mengejarnya

"Lebih baik anda istirahat tuan muda... Tak baik untuk kondisi anda sekarang"

Sang bangau merutuki takdir dalam diam

SRRETTT

Pintu digeser, sosok Ichigo hitofuri menghampiri

"Kau... Terlihat kacau Tsurumaru-dono"

"Daripada itu ichigo-san... Apa anda membawa apa yang Tuan Muda pesan? "

Ishikirimaru mewakili, sedangkan Ichigo membuang nafas

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau.. Menyuruhku membawa ini"

Sebuah kotak dengan ukiran indah ditunjukkan..

Tsurumaru tersenyum puas

(Y/N) POV

Meninggalkan seseorang disaat orang itu sedang berada dalam titik terendahnya adalah hal hina..

Tapi aku.. Terlanjur Sakit

Dia...

Dan mereka..

Menyembunyikan sebuah realita

Ditutupi dengan ekspektasi yang rancu

Mereka semua pembohong

Sebegitu tidak berguna kah aku? Sampai tak ada yang mau memberitahu..

Setidaknya... Setidaknya aku ingin tau!

Tubuh Tsurumaru.. Mendingin.. Tak lagi ada kehangatan didalamnya

Aku membenci itu semua...

Dimana aku.. Tak dapat berbuat apa apa

Aku menoleh, mendapati sebuah foto indah yang tergantung kuat di sebuah dinding

Tsurumaru... Dan aku...

Kita berdua..

"Kupikir... Kau percaya denganku"

Kelopak ini tertutup rapat

13May xxxx

Mengapa semua tampak monoton?. Bunga sakura mungkin belum mekar untuk saat ini. Jalan kecil kulewati, menyusuri gedung pencakar langit disana

20 panggilan dari Tsurumaru.. Semua panggilan itu tolak mentah mentah

Ntah egois atau tidak.. Aku hanya...

Arghh! Aku tak tau!

Wajahmu menghantui

Mimpi mimpiku yang menyenangkan telah pergi

Suaramu menghalau

Kewarasan ini mati

Drrrtttt drrrtttt

Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Alfabet yang tercipta membuat diriku gemetaran

"Halo? "

"(L/N)-san? Saya jatuh cinta pada karyamu.. Anda lulus seleksi"

Ya Tuhan.. Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya?!

"Saya akan membahas ini minggu depan. Selamat untukmu"

Telepon dimatikan dan seketika (Y/N) berteriak kegirangan

"Sepertinya kau akan menjadi komikus yang hebat''

Tsurumaru...

Aku menggumamkan namanya...

Author POV

(Y/N) menatap gedung rumah sakit dengan seksama. Konflik antar batin dan pikirannya mulai terjadi

Antara ya dan tidak

Sejujurnya (Y/N) masih sakit hati.. Namun ia tau, kondisi sang sahabat lebih parah dari hatinya yang terkikis

'Lusa nanti.. Aku akan menjenguknya '

Padahal aku tau... Lusa takkan pernah ada

"Dia.. Sudah tiada.. "

Mawar putih berganti krisan

ZRAAASSHHHHH

Hari itu, semua memakai baju hitam. Payung payung yang senada mulai dilebarkan

Hujan mengguyur cukup lebat

Disaat semua pergi.. (Y/n), gadis itu lupa cara untuk menangis

Pemuda dengan surai terang mendekati. Berhenti ketika sebuah memori mulai bermunculan

 **Flashback** :

"Aku masih belum mengerti.. Untuk apa.. Ini? "

Ichigo menatap kotak berisikan sebuah kalung dengan mawar putih di tengahnya

"Untuk (Y/N) -sama"

Ishikirimaru menatap nanar tuan muda yang kini terbaring lemah. Tak berdaya

"Tuan muda.. Sangat mencintai gadis itu"

Ichigo menghela nafas, teman seangkatannya ini rupanya telah menjadi korban asmara

"Benar benar.. "

"Ukh... "

Dua pasang manik berbeda ini langsung menatap Tsurumaru.

"Tuan muda? Tuan muda?! Anda mendengar saya?! "

"Tsurumaru-dono! "

Tubuh ringkih itu mengejang kuat

Iris amber menangkap beberapa orang dengan jas putih lengkapnya. Berteriak satu sama lain seperti orang bodoh

Tsurumaru tau... Ini akhirnya

Tsurumaru POV

"Ugh... "

Aku merasakan sebuah cairan kental kembali mengalir, desakan antara darah dan oksigen tak lagi dapat ku kendalikan

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, entah apa yang terjadi...

Semuanya mulai memburam...

Tidak... Tidak... Jangan... Jangan cabut nyawaku..

Tuhan! Aku mohon aku tidak ingin mati...

Tidak..

Aku ingin hidup!

Tuhan! Beri aku kesempatan! Beri aku kehidupan lagi kumohon! Aku.. belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal...

(Y/n)... Bahkan aku... Aku belum mengucapkan perpisahan..

Tidak.. Jangan sekarang...

aku...

Ingin...

Hidu-

Semua nya gelap

 _ **Tuhan... Tak menjawab seruanku**_

 **Flashback Off**

Tangan halus Ichigo mengusap perlahan pucuk kepala (Y/N). Memberikannya sebuah kotak kecil dengan ukuran manis di pinggirnya

"Tsurumaru-dono... Sangat mencintaimu"

(Y/n) bergetar, membuka kotak kecil itu dengan perlahan

Aroma mawar keluar dari sana, setangkai mawar dengan sebuah kalung manis menjadi penampakan pertama yang ia lihat

Note kecil yang terselip dibukanya perlahan..

"selamat (Y/N).. Kau komikus yang hebat"

(Y/N) terisak dibawah hujan kala itu

 _Hari itu..._ _Aku mengetahui.._ _Bahwa penyesalan selalu ada di akhir_ _Tatkala sebuah pesan kematian menghampirimu..._ _Harusnya aku... Ada bersamamu_ _Tsurumaru kuninaga_ _Andai aku membalas perasaanmu_

 _ **...**_ _ **..**_ _ **.**_

 _ **"Kau tau (Y/N)? Aku tersesat dalam surga"**_

 _ **White Rose... -fin-**_

 _Teruntuk kamu yang ada di atas sana..._ _Terimakasih.._


End file.
